


Something Upsetting

by scarscarchurro



Series: Pride Prompts 2018 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Everyone is Trans until proven otherwise, M/M, Past Alcoholism mentioned, Past death mentioned, This went from a funny idea to a sad one real quick, Trans Leonard McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: One of Spock’s partners was more traditional in that sense. He was thinking of Leonard who had dropped many hints of how he missed his mother’s cooking, or how he wished how Mother McCoy could have a dinner with them like Winona and Pike had.Pride Prompts Day 4: Closets





	Something Upsetting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are from [This post](https://scarscarchurro.tumblr.com/post/174452755026/cutequeerpositivity-the-2018-pride-prompt)
> 
> The original idea was to have Bones lock them in the closet together, but like. It got real sad real fast.

Beginning a relationship out in space was great in a few ways, but Spock could understand his humans craved the milestones of… well… romantic relationships. 

Like meeting the parents in the flesh and not through a screen. 

One of Spock’s partners was more traditional in that sense. He was thinking of Leonard who had dropped many hints of how he  _ missed _ his mother’s cooking, or how he wished how Mother McCoy could have a dinner with them like Winona and Pike had. 

Like Sarek and Amanda. 

The difficulties of being in Starfleet and never really taking shore leave in Leonard’s home town. 

Until now. 

“I bet he was a cute baby,” chirped Jim as they gathered in the McCoy family home. 

Donna McCoy lived alone after her husband’s passing, with a half blind havana cat who snuggled all up against Spock’s lap.

Spock eagerly petted the creature who released a loud motoring purr. 

They were gathered in the living space after partaking in some rather comforting dishes. Leonard had been right those many times as he praised his mother’s home cooking. Donna McCoy’s food could not be beaten. Not by replicators and not by Jim. 

Of course Amanda still made Spock’s favorites and Donna could never out cook his own mother. 

“He had the cutest overalls and pigtails,” commented Donna as she sipped on a cup of tea. “Did he ever tell you he wanted to be a basketball player?” 

Spock could see Jim smirk and hear a chuckle fall from those lips. “Did he now?”

Leonard was turning red and covered his face with his hand. “It was a long time ago.” 

“The image of you in tiny basketball shorts is burned into my mind now,” commented Jim. 

“We might still have pictures in the hall closet,” said Donna as she rose from her seat. 

Leonard held his hand up and rose from his own seat. “Jim and Spock can go find them. Last I remember you kept the paper ones and those get mighty heavy.” 

Spock lifted his head up and blinked as he met the glint in Leonard’s eyes. 

“Ain't that right?” asked Leonard with the smallest smirk. 

Spock’s brow furrowed. 

Jim hopped up from the couch and that startled the cat. 

The cat bolted out of Spock’s lap. 

“Of course, Spock and I can get the photos,” said Jim as he turned toward Spock and extended his hand.

Spock took in a deep breath and stood up straight. “That would be… logical.” 

Something felt off about it, but it was logical for Leonard to want to make sure Donna did not injure herself. 

Spock took Jim’s hand. 

“Front hall closet or upstairs?” asked Jim with a press of his lips together. 

Donna sat back down with a soft grin. “Upstairs.” 

Jim nodded in acknowledgement. 

Leonard cocked his hip. “I can show y’all.”

Spock blinked slowly. “That sounds adequate.” 

Leonard lead them to the closet, it was wood with old fashioned knobs, and locks.

Except this door had the handle flipped so the lock was out in the hall.

“They’re uhhhh somewhere in here,” stated Leonard as he opened the door with a soft click, and then flipped on the switch. 

Spock stretched over Jim’s shoulder to get a look. The closet was large, cluttered, and Spock could further understand why Leonard hadn't wanted Donna to shuffle through all of the knick knacks. 

“They should be up on the top,” stated Leonard.

Jim and Spock entered the closet. 

The closet was much more cluttered with two adults in it. Spock could barely move his foot without pushing some long forgotten stuffed animal or some Christmas ornaments. 

“Bones, when was the last time your mother cleaned in here?” asked Jim after a considerably loud crunch of something under his feet. 

Spock glanced down to make sure it wasn’t glass. No, Jim was just standing on wrapping paper.

Leonard grew quiet and he stepped into the closet with them. “Probably before dad passed.”

Spock moved further in to give Leonard and Jim a little room to search for the photos. “That is… upsetting,” muttered Spock as he moved an old basket ball from the top shelf.

Jim moved up onto his tippy toes to peek over the highest shelf. Being the shortest of the three of them was probably difficult to reach higher objects. 

“Actually…I was the one who was supposed to clean it,” muttered Leonard, there was some more crunching and Spock knew Leonard was probably standing on the wrapping paper now too. “I would find something that was his, stop, then I got drunk instead, and enlisted in Starfleet.”

Jim hopped down onto the flats of his feet. “You said your wife left you.” 

Spock paused rummaging through various knick knacks and turned to Leonard. 

Leonard swallowed thickly. “More than one thing can make a man enlist himself in Starfleet.”

“We will clean and organize this closet while we are here,” stated Spock as he went back to searching for the photos. He found them in a clear plastic container. “For now I have found the photographs and wish to see the small version of Leonard.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Today is Polysexual Pride Day! *finger guns* 
> 
> A polysexual person is someone who is sexually and/or romantically attracted to multiple genders. It is not the same as being bisexual or pansexual, although all of these sexualities involve being attracted to more than one gender. It also is not the same as being polyamorous.
> 
> I hope all you Polysexual/Polyromantic have a wonderful pride day and a fantastic rest of pride


End file.
